Timeless To Me
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: Their souls bound together. Two hearts, two bodies, one shared soul. They express their love on the anniversary of the day they came into existence, and celebrate how thankful they are. HitsuMatsu. Two-shot. Happy birthday Rangiku! Happy birthday Toshiro!
1. This Light I See

* * *

Yo! This is just another two-shot i came up with immediately after i posted my other story today. I've done a single birthday special for both of them now, but this is a special for both Toshiro and Rangiku's birthday all in one two-shot! First chapter is for Rangiku, the second is for Toshiro, will be updated on Toshiro's birthday. No! This does not have to do with the song You're Timeless To Me. There just happens to be similarity in the name. This isn't really a song fic, or maybe it is, I'm not quite sure. Okay for the sake of things lets say it is! I apologize if the characters are OOC at all. On with the story, enjoy!!!

* * *

**_Timeless To Me_**

**Chapter 1**

This Light I See

Hitsugaya Rangiku stared out her bedroom window, the one just above her bed. Watching as the sun began to set in the horizon. She sat sideways, her elbow propped onto the windowsill and her head resting in her hand. She knew it was pointless to wait, but there was still some hope that maybe he'd come home.

Her husband had recently been assigned to lead a mission to scout out the mysterious reiatsu in the Living World, a mission said to last a whole month at least. Rangiku didn't like the idea of being separated for that long, but she couldn't fight orders from Central 46. He left three weeks ago, and from the reports she received it looked like he was going to be gone for a lot longer. He didn't want to leave either, but he had a duty to fulfill as Taicho for 10th Division. She can still remember seeing him off before he left through the Senkaimon.

_"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? Hisagi-Taicho offered to take my place if I couldn't go." Toshiro murmured, kissing her cheek repeatedly in between words. She laughed lightly. "You know you're the best choice for this mission. Shuhei still needs time to adjust to his new position, a shinigami with experience should go." She said, playfully poking his nose, which wrinkled in a way she found incredibly adorable. _

_"I feel bad for leaving, and it's so close your birthday too..." He said, a bit of a sad tone. "Think of it this way, the faster you get this mission done, the sooner you can come home to me." He could hear the sadness in her voice, but she was trying to sound brave. She truthfully didn't want to let him go. And he really didn't want to be let go. _

_"I'll try to get it done fast, and come home as fast as I can. I promise to come back." He whispered, kissing her neck gently. He rubbed her back soothingly with one hand, and ran the other though her golden hair. He inhaled her sweet scent, taking in as much of her as possible before he had to leave. Toshiro could sense the members he would be leading on this mission waiting impatiently by the gate, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be with her a little bit longer before leaving and being without her for a whole month. _

_"You'd better go, before they start dragging you through the Senkaimon." She said with a giggle, she could see over his shoulder the impatient faces and poses they were making. He grumbled something incoherent and planted a few more kisses along her neck and cheek before covering her lips with his own. Rangiku could understand that he would miss her but it was very unlike him to shove his tongue down her throat in public like this. He greedily claimed her mouth, trying to get enough to last the entire time he was gone. He doubted it would be enough but it was worth a shot._

_"I love you so much Ran." He said lowly when he finally pulled away. She smiled. "I love you too Shiro." He held her for a few moments longer before hesitantly letting go and stepping away. She waved goodbye and smiled the best she could. Leading the way, he and his members stepped through the gate, taking a piece of her heart with her. She stole one last glance at him before the gate closed._

He had promised to come back, but she didn't know whether he meant he'd come back by her birthday or if he meant he'd come back at all. She was hoping, praying, for him to come home. She missed him terribly, it wasn't much of a birthday without him to celebrate it with. Her friends had been nice enough to try and make it as great as possible for her. And she was thankful. But she still missed her husband so much.

But her friends even brought her gifts. Ikkaku brought her a few jugs of sake, even though she was starting to lay off the stuff. Isane gave her a few cosmetics she got from Hanataro, her Seventh Seat, from his trip to the Living Realm. And she also had unopened gifts from Hinamori, Kyouraku and two Nanao.

Looking over to her nightstand she saw the said gifts stacked up in a nice little tower. She crawled over a picked up the top one, the smallest of them all. She picked up the card attached and opened it. And gasped when she noticed it was written in Toshiro's handwriting.

_"I gave this to Nanao to hold, and give it to you if I couldn't come back in time for your birthday. I hope you like it. Happy birthday, Ran. Love, Toshiro." _Rangiku smiled at his thoughtfulness. He knew there would be a chance he would miss her birthday, and got her a gift anyway. That was so sweet of him. She thought it was kind of strange to get two gifts from Nanao, this explains a lot.

She lifted up the present and studied the light pink paper covering the small, flat gift with a red bow in the corner. She idly wondered what he came up with this year. Putting the card down onto the nightstand, she slowly removed the bow, then unwrapped the paper. It reveal a clear CD case, with a CD inside. Rangiku had learned about these things from Orihime years ago. She found them interesting so she brought a battery-powered CD player back to Soul Society.

Rangiku got up and grabbed the player and brought it back to the bed. She opened the CD case and took out the disc inside, then opened the CD player and inserted the disc. Once it was closed she hit the play button. While waiting for it to load, Rangiku sat cross-legged on the bed and grabbed a pillow and held it to her chest. She just had a very big urge to cuddle with something. Within a few moments she heard music starting to play, and unconsciously tapped her fingers to the nice beat.

**Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari  
Kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu  
Togatta serifu wo sora ni hanachi  
Chi no aji no nokoru tsuba wo haita**

Rangiku's eyes widened at hearing Toshiro's voice singing the song. "I didn't know he could sing!" She squealed.

** "Minna shinjyae" tte kuchiguse wo  
Aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashinda  
Mamorou to shite kizutsukeru chikara de  
Nani wo te ni shite yuku?**

**I'm believing, this light I see  
Tashika na hikari yo  
Sakebidasu ore wo michibiite kure**

She listened intently to the words. Feeling them take over her senses and made her zone out and her eyes closed, hearing nothing but the music playing and the words of her husband. He had such a wonderful voice, it comforted her greatly. It was almost as if he was in the room with her.

**Tsuyosa dake wo shinjite kita hibi  
Munashisa wo katsu tabi ni shitta  
Chippoke na kokoro de warau kara  
Mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure**

**"Hitori de ikiru" tte kuchiguse ni  
Aitsu wa sabishisou ni hohoenda  
Wakarou to shite tsuki hanasu chikara de  
Nani wo te ni shite yuku?**

**I'm believing, this light I see  
Kodoku na hikari yo  
Kuruidasu ore wo dakishimete kure**

**Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga  
Ten no hate e ichiban tsuyoi inori wo hanatsu**

**Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga  
Yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi wo hanatsu  
Kokoro wo hanatsu  
Hikari wo hanatsu  
I'm believing...**

**I'm believing, this light I see  
Tashika na hikari yo  
Sakebidasu ore wo michibiite kure**

**I'm believing, this light I see  
Kodoku na hikari yo  
Kuruidasu ore wo dakishimete kure**

The song finished and Rangiku couldn't help the tears falling. The song was so beautiful and touching, and just for her. It was one of the best gifts she could ever receive. This song, along with the pink scarf he gave her all those years ago, the one she always wears, were two things she would always treasure in her heart.

She lay down on the bed, resting her head on his pillow on his side of the bed, while clutching her pillow to her chest. She could still smell his wonderful scent in the pillow even if he hadn't slept on it in weeks. His smell relaxed her and made her feel calm, sleepy too. She reached over and restarted the song. It was calming, hearing his voice like a beautiful lullaby. She switched off the lamp on his nightstand, and drifted off to sleep.

The last thing she heard was her husband's beautiful voice singing her to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rangiku dreamed a wonderful dream. She dreamed her husband was there with her, running his fingers along her jaw line before tracing them down her neck. It felt so real too, almost as if he was really there. But she knew it was just a dream, it couldn't be real. The Toshiro in her dream placed a small kiss on her shoulder, before planting a trail of kisses along her shoulder to her neck where he placed a tender, lingering kiss.

It felt so nice, too bad it was real. It was kind of torture to have this kind of dream, she missed him enough as it is. No matter how real she wished it was, there was no way dreams could come true. She wish they could though, it was her only birthday wish, to see her husband again.

Dream Toshiro continued kissing her neck, his hand drifting to her shoulder where he pulled at her robes to reveal a single shoulder. His hand caressed the revealed skin, sending a tingling sensation all throughout her. It really did feel real. She felt him place a kiss on her cheek, so close to her lips.

_"Ran..."_ His voice sounded so real too, like he was really there. She felt his hand move up to her cheek, caressing with a feather-light touch that nearly tickled her. She let out a sleepy groan, and cursed at the fact that this dream had to end. Sadly, she squinted her eyes before slowly opening them. Coming face to face with Toshiro, who was hovering over her.

"Toshiro! You're home!" She cried, immediately wrapping her arms around him and bringing him down on her. It wasn't a dream, it _was_ real. It was. He was really here with her, in her arms. She was so happy she could cry right now.

"Hisagi-Taicho came and told me he was taking over. Apparently Yamamoto decided to give him a test, even though it's been three weeks already. I came home as fast as I could." He said into her hair, inhaling her scent he missed so much. She ran her fingers through his snowy locks, enjoying the familiar feeling of his soft hair caressing her fingers again.

"I'm so glad you're home. I missed you so much." She whispered. "I missed you too. I never stopped thinking about you for a second. You have no idea how happy I was when I found out I could come home. I would've sent a notice but I thought I could get home faster than it could get here." He said softly. Rangiku held him tightly, refusing to loosen her grip, she couldn't bear the thought of letting go again. He didn't mind either, if he could, he would be her prisoner forever.

"I see you got my gift." He said, looking over and seeing the empty CD case. "Yes, thank you so much. I loved it." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She couldn't help herself and wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing him as close to her as possible. But she wanted to be closer.

She heard him groan, she was guessing from the feeling off their bodies molding together in such an intimate way. Without breaking their kiss, letting their tongues play around in a little reunion, Rangiku moved her hands under his haori and slid it off him.

Pulling away, gasping for air, he stared down at her with lust-filled eyes. His eyes so clear that they showed her reflection, allowing her to see her own cloudy desire-filled eyes. She reached up and caressed his cheek with her hand, smiling when he turned his head slightly to kiss her wrist, just above her racing pulse.

"Make love to me, Toshiro." She murmured. "Anything for the birthday girl..." He flashed her his crooked grin before kissing her again.

"Happy birthay, Ran." "Thank you, it's just what I wanted."

* * *

That's it! Like i said, the second and last chapter will be updated December 20, on Toshiro's birthday. I really was listening to this song when the idea came into mind, and i just had to write it. I can find inspiration from just about anywhere! I'm really happy with the way this story turned out. I can't wait to update Toshiro's birthday chapter! Yes, Shuhei was a captain in here. I believe that Shuhei has what it takes to be a captain, it seems natural that he'd take the captain's position once he got bankai.

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


	2. Ran Hana Ranka

Yo! Back with the next chapter! Like i said last time these are birthday one-shots put together in a two-shot fic. They aren't exactly song-fics but i guess you can count them as such. I really do love their songs, and have always wondered what it would be like to put them in a fic. (Of course in that fantasy they were actually singing to each other. Lol) So anyway, this time, here is Rangiku's song to Toshiro. And i want to add a happy birthday to our beloved white-haired snow prince. And anyone else who shares a birthday. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Timeless To Me_**

**Chapter 2**

Ran Hana ~Ranka~

Hitsugaya Toshiro woke up to the sounds of crying and little whimpers, coming from the room just next to his. It was a very sad sound and it hurt to just listen. It didn't take long for him to realize he had to get up and take care of it before...

"Mmm... I'm coming..." The woman beside him muffled into her pillow, her hands slowly coming up to her sides to push herself off of her stomach. Toshiro leaned over and gently pressed her back down.

"I'll go, stay and rest Ran." He whispered into her ear. Rangiku let out a grumble, but didn't argue. Instead she sank back into the sheets, burying her face deeper into the pillow once more. She seemed to fall right back to sleep. Toshiro couldn't help but smile at her before kissing her head. Then proceeded to get out of the bed and go to the source of the crying.

He opened the door and stepped into the room. Their daughter's room.

The baby girl let out little whimpers, her little fists bunching up in her eyes as she tossed and turned in her crib. She felt her father's presence and opened her teary teal eyes to look up at him.

"Don't cry, Yuki. Daddy's here." He said softly, leaning over the crib to gather her up in his arms and holding her close.

Hitsugaya Yukihime, their beautiful little girl. She was only ten days old, born on December 10. But she had to remain in Fourth until she was checked and cleared to go home. And she was finally able to go home today; the same day as Toshiro's birthday. Which to him, was the greatest present ever. His wife and friends had already made his birthday great, but only having his daughter could make it even better.

Yukihime was a gorgeous little baby. She was born with her father's teal eyes and snow white hair. She had her mother's features too, her hair was still short, but it was definitely wavy. And she had a beautiful little mole beneath the corner of her right eye, and plump little lips. So cute and kissable. She looked so much like her mother.

"Can't sleep? Must be hard to get used to your new home. All those days of being stuck in a hospital environment, must've been horrible." Toshiro soothed her hair with his fingers. She sniffled, her little fingers clutching onto his robe.

"Hey, I know what will help you sleep. How about we listen to a song your mother made?" Hitsugaya smiled down at her, before taking her over to the shelf with the battery-powered CD player.

"It's not exactly the best type of music to listen to before bed, but I think it's a lovely piece. Your mother has interesting taste in music. I'm sure you'll be able to sleep once you hear her voice." Toshiro kept her cradled in his left arm, while he pressed the play buton on the player with his right.

"You know, I gave your mother a gift like this last year for her birthday. Yup, I made and recorded a song just for her. She loved it so much, I guess she decided to try to do the same. Se gave it to me just before you were allowed to come home today. I have only heard it once, and believe me when I say it makes you feel amazing to hear her beautiful voice." He rambled, smiling to himself while the CD loaded.

"Just listen." He commanded softly, holding his daughter close in a protective manner. The music started, and Yukihime already seemed drawn in to the sound.

**"Utsukushiki wo ai ni tatofu no wa  
Ai no sugata wo shiranu mono"  
Moreta toiki wo sotto taguri yose  
Tsumugu kotoba ni oborete yuku**

**Ubu na ko ne  
Otogibanashi wo shinjite iru no?  
Utakata no yume naredo kuruoshiku**

**Saki midare yo hana tachi  
Iro dzuku ai yue ni  
Saki hokore yo hana tachi  
Kedakaku iki iku mo utsukushiki kana jinsei**

Yukihime's face grew wide as a big smile was made. Her teal shined with happiness as she listened to her mother sing.

"I told you it makes you feel amazing." He chuckled.

**"Minikuki wo ai ni tatofu no wa  
Ai wo shitte to ogoru mono"  
Doro ni mamireta hane wo hikizutte  
Nakinureta mama furueteta no?**

**Baka na ko ne  
Atashi no mune de iyashite ageru  
Barairo no yume wo idaki tobi tate yo**

**Mai midare yo chou tachi**  
**Iro nuku ai yue ni  
Mai agare yo chou tachi  
Kedakaku ikiyuku mo utsukushiki kana jinsei**

**"Unare Haineko" kaki chirase  
Setsunaku kasumi kieyuku  
Aitsu no senaka wo**

**Saki midare yo hana tachi  
Hakanaki inochi nara  
Saki hokore yo hana tachi  
Kedakaku chiri yuku mo utsukushiki kana jinsei**

**Saki midare yo hana tachi  
Iro dzuku ai yue n  
Saki hokore yo hana tachi****  
Kedakaku yuki iku mo utsukushiki kana jinsei**

Yukihime giggled loudly, her little hands clapping together. Toshiro couldn't help but smile at how much that smile reminded him of Rangiku.

"Your mother has quite a voice, doesn't she?" He asked softly. The little girl let out a big yawn, her plump lips pulling into a big O. Toshiro smiled, leaning down slightly to lightly kiss her forehead. Yukihime's eyes began to droop, as if she was struggling to stay awake another minute.

"Sleep little angel." Toshiro murmured, resting his cheek against her snowy crown. "You're the best birthday present any man could ever receive..." He whispered, before lowering his daughter into her crib. The second her little hed hit the pillow she was out.

He tucked her in, making sure she was warm. He stood over her and watched her sleep, watching as her chest rose and fell in slow, even breaths. She was so beautiful, her white locks were already starting to make a wave, just like her mother's.

"You're going to be such a heart breaker when you grow up." He laughed lightly. "Just don't grow up too fast." He reached out and lightly caressed her cheek, admiring how soft and warm her rosy cheeks were. Hitsugaya leaned down and kissed her forehead one more time.

"Goodnight, Yukihime." He whispered lovingly, before quietly leaving her bedroom and heading to his own.

Rangiku lay with her back to him when he finally slipped into the bed. He didn't know she was still awake until she turned and lay facing him, her silver-blue eyes staring intently at him.

"How are you feeling?" Toshiro asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Tired." Was his answer, along with a small smile. He wasn't surprised, she had every right to be tired. Bringing a new life into the world sounds very exhausting.

"You're so wonderful." He murmured, burying his face in her hair. "Happy birthday Toshi." Her breath tickled his neck, making him shiver slightly as he smiled.

"Thank you, it was the greatest birthday I've ever had." He pulled back a little to stare into her lovely eyes, before pressing his lips against hers in a passionate goodnight kiss.

* * *

And that's the chapter/story! Happy birthday Toshiro! Hope you enjoyed it, because they were both fun to write. Toshiro's birhday was harder to come up with, so this was what i created. Maybe not as great as the last one but still good. Short yeah, maybe i could've found a way to mke it longer. Oh well, hope you liked it. I better go. Merry Christmas! Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


End file.
